<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of the Sun and Moon by minyoongurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021208">Children of the Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt'>minyoongurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Drabbles &amp; Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parents Solangelo, Wholesome, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband laying on the couch with his eyes closed, still dressed in his green scrubs, with their two elder children sitting on top of him and babbling about their days.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Or: A look into Nico and Will’s lives as parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Drabbles &amp; Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children of the Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will and Nico are in their late twenties, give or take a bit.<br/>Could be a part two of my precious Drabble “And They Were Happy” or it could be read alone</p><p>Not proofread</p><p>After reading @alltheglowingeyes’ fic “(Grand) Mama Solace” I got super inspired to write the gays with kids (again), go check out their work as well!!</p><p>*all characters belong to Uncle Rick, minus the children*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Michael don’t put that in your mouth! No don’t- Bianca put that down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico took the legos from Michael’s hands and scooped the three-year-old up, perching him on his hip. He then rushed over to his daughter and took the picture frame from her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Papa!” The six-year-old girl whined, looking up at him with a pout. “I was just looking!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico kneeled down to her eye level, brushing her dark hair back. Over the years it had begun to curl in the same pattern as Will’s hair. She was the perfect little combination of her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s glass, baby Bee, if you drop it it could hurt you.” He spoke gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Here, we can look together.” He sat down with his back against one of the walls to the living room. He sat Michael in his lap, the child taking to playing with his wedding band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico patted the space beside him, giving his eldest daughter a smile as she sat down. He took the picture frame she had been gazing at and held it where they could both see it. It was a group picture of a bunch of the older demigods, along with Chiron and Mr. D, at camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that, Papa?” She asked, smushing her little finger against the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Chiron.” Nico hummed. “He’s a centaur, which means he’s got horse legs.” He explained to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca nodded slowly in understanding. “And who’s that? She’s really pretty.” She asked, pointing to someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your Auntie Piper. She helped Daddy and I with our wedding, do you remember that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably wouldn’t, you were two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl nodded, taking a longer look at the picture. “Is that you and Daddy?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled fondly, nodding slowly. “That is Daddy and I.” He cooed. It was among the first pictures Nico had where he actually looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It captured him mid-laugh while Will hugged him from behind and smiled brighter than the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair was funny, Papa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico snorted, kissing his daughter’s head. “Because I didn’t brush it like Daddy told me to.” He said with a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy says you’re not allowed to touch our hair, Papa.” Bianca giggled, smiling innocently at her father. “Says you’ll make it messy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, shaking his head. “Hm, I’ll have to talk to Daddy about that. I like your hair.” He said, brushing his hand gently through her curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico gasped when the boy in his lap pulled on the hair on his arm. He looked at the little boy, arching his brow. He gently poked the ravenette boy’s tummy, earning soft little giggles in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t pull at Papa’s hair, dork, even if it’s on my arm.” He pivoted his son sideways so he could see the little boy’s face. He kissed his son’s round cheek, then kissed Bianca’s cheek as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca had been a literal gift from the gods. Apollo and Hades had gifted her to them. She had Nico’s olive skin and black hair, and Will’s curls, sky blue eyes, and precious dimples. Light freckles ghosted over her nose and cheeks. Michael too had technically been a gift. Kayla had so graciously offered to be their surrogate, something that had made Will cry initially. He mostly resembled Nico, which wasn’t much of a surprise considering his strong genes. He had Nico’s dark hair, inky-brown eyes, small frame, but he had Will and Kayla’s round face and golden, freckle-littered complexion. Then there was Maria, their eighteen-month-old daughter. They had found a surrogate for her, a kind young woman living in Queens. This time Will won over her features. She had his gorgeous blonde curls and round cheeks, as well as a similar birthmark above her lip. Her eyes were the prettiest of hazel. Speaking of whom-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit- crap- Wait, don’t repeat what Papa’s saying.” Nico said when he heard the baby’s cries from upstairs as he got to his feet, placing Michael beside Bianca. “Stay here! Don’t move!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico climbed over the various toys littering the living room floor and ran up the stairs. He swiftly checked his watch. Will should be home from his shift at the hospital in twenty minutes. He burst into the nursery to find the youngest child standing up in her crib, small fists clenching both the railing and her pale yellow blankie. Her face was red from all the crying she had been doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stellina</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why’re you crying?” He cooed in a soft voice, lifting her into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria rubbed her face against her Papa’s shoulder, her cries quieting down. In one fist she kept a tight hold of her blanket and in the other she gripped her father’s  Ramones t-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a bad dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mia amore</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I know it’s scary, I don’t like waking up alone after bad dreams either.” He whispered to her, patting her back gently as he lightly bounced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From downstairs Nico heard the front door open, followed by the two other children screaming excited “Daddy!”s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your Daddy is home a bit early, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stellina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered, kissing Maria’s unruly curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl made a small noise, but snuggled her face further into her father’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled at her before quietly making his way back downstairs, careful not to jostle his youngest too much. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband laying on the couch with his eyes closed, still dressed in his green scrubs, with their two elder children sitting on top of him and babbling about their days. He stepped over the army of toys, going to sit on the arm of the couch by his husband’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rough day today, hon?” He asked, gently pressing his pointer finger to Will’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde man opened his eyes, smiling widely when he saw his husband and his baby daughter. “Yeah, but I’m home now so it’s alright.” He said, just before yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sat up, wrapping his arms around Bianca and Michael. He kissed their soft cheeks before leaning back against the couch, trapping them against his chest. The two children laughed joyfully, trying to wiggle out of their Dad’s hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go change, Will. Don’t taint our children with your hospital germs.” Nico scoffed, only half joking. “You’re not allowed to hold Maria until you change and preferably shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted, letting the two children go so they could go play. “You say that, yet you allow me to snuggle our other kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bianca licked the fridge handle this morning and Michael ate a beetle, they’re fine. I don’t want Mary to be tainted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was silent for a moment, then began to chuckle fondly. “Alright, I guess that makes sense in some weird, obscure way.” He said, looking at the child in Nico’s arms. “She’s asleep, Sunshine.” He whispered, marveling at the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the only baby to ever sleep on me. We both know Bee and Michael didn’t and still don’t.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head, getting to his feet. He took one last look at their youngest daughter before giving his husband a quick kiss and heading upstairs to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled, genuinely, and took a seat where Will was previously sitting. He kept a protective hold on Maria, slowly rubbing up and down her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, ‘m hung’y,” Michael said from where he was playing with his favorite dump truck toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, can we get pizza?” Bianca quickly chimed in, giving Nico her best puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed quietly, checking his watch. It was almost dinner time after all. “I guess we could get pizza, I don’t mind that. What kind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheese!” Both children said in synchronization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The father nodded slowly, taking his phone out of his pocket as carefully as he could without disturbing the sleeping baby. Realistically he knew she probably wouldn’t wake up, but he still didn’t want to risk it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys play with Augustus while I order.” Nico said, putting his phone down for just a moment to wave his hand in the direction of the skeletal cat on the mantel. The children didn’t know the cat was once alive, they just thought it was another one of Papa’s magic tricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico watched them for a moment or two, asking himself how on earth he ever got so lucky. He had three perfect children, a husband whom he loved with his whole being, and a cute little home in New Rome. It was truly a dream come true. He got to be a stay at home dad, which wasn’t originally his goal in life, but he loved it. He loved his family more than anything, even if Will sometimes partook in Bianca and Michael’s eating of the grass in the backyard. He loved all of them. He smiled to himself, his heart full to the brim with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he dialed the number of their favorite pizza place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Twt: @tiniyoungk<br/>Pjo Twt: @slowtownrants<br/>IG: @mochiduckling</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>